


Induced Heat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bitch Dean, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Breeding stand, Dehumanization, Feminization, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Owner Lucifer, Pregnant Dean, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Rough Sex, Twink Dean, artificial pregnancy, cause pregnant with actual puppies, deandogs, dubcon, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is excited to breed his bitch for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Induced Heat

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS! Read them before you go any further because I have everything tagged completely and if you go any further that's on you.
> 
> This was written for a prompt.

Lucifer ran a hand along the naked slope of Dean’s back. His eyes tracked over the tan, freckled skin and down to his bitch’s plump ass. He checked the large plug that rested snug inside his bitch’s cunt and grinned. “You’ve been very good at servicing your studs, girl.” He praised and glanced over in appraisal at the brand new breeding stand.

It was purchased for a very special occasion.

Today he was going to induce Dean’s first Heat and he was very sure it wouldn’t take long for his dogs to breed his pretty bitch up. The doctor had checked and Dean was  _very_  fertile. It was almost guaranteed Dean would catch.

He tugged on the leash attached to Dean’s collar and tugged his bitch towards the breeding stand. It had special padded restraints for Dean’s wrists and legs, plush for long hours of breeding and very sturdy for the combined weight of Dean and Lucifer’s large dogs.

There was also a place towards the end specifically designed to tilt Dean’s hips up the entire time.

“Up girl.” He gave the leash a few more tugs until Dean was draped over the bench. Each wrist was secured and Lucifer tested them. “There we go.” He moved around, spread Dean’s legs apart and snapped the restraints in place. “Alright now this might sting.”

Lucifer picked up the needle he had gotten that morning from Dean’s doctor. He cleaned a spot on Dean’s ass and stuck the needle inside, injected the medication and pulled it out. 

Dean hissed and shifted uneasily on the stand.

“It’s fast acting. We shouldn’t have very long until your cunt is ready for some proper breeding. We won’t be wasting those knots this time. That pretty cunt of yours is going to be dripping with come and fucked full of pups soon enough.”

He waited for the first whine and broken whimper to escape. On the breeding stand Dean was shifting and squirming. Lucifer knew the medication would work with the changes he’d had made to Dean’s body.

“Don’t worry, girl. I have exactly what you need to take that away.” He tugged out the large plug and thoroughly slicked up Dean’s passage. Once it was wet and slick he retreated from the room to bring in the first stud.

Nails skittered on the hardwood floor as the first dog, an impressive mastiff, rushed into the room. This dog was the one Lucifer truthfully hoped managed to breed Dean for his first litter. They would be handsome puppies and Lucifer was more than sure he could sell them quickly.

The dog was on top of Dean before Lucifer could blink and he watched with undisguised amusement as Bones wrapped his legs around Dean, hips working forward.

He dropped himself into a nearby chair and admired Dean’s naked body covered by the dog’s large frame. Bones growled lowly when Dean squirmed but it stopped once he had managed to get his cock inside Dean.

The fucking came hard and fast, brutal and vicious. Lucifer could see how Dean’s mouth had fallen open, cheeks flushed from his Heat and the pounding of a dog cock inside him. “Breed your bitch up, Bones.” He urged, “Pound that cunt of hers until she’s caught on your knot.”

Bones fucked like a pro and it wasn’t long before his knot was successfully caught in Dean’s pretty cunt. On the stand Dean panted and whimpered, fucked full and still burning up from his Heat no doubt. “Please please please please.”

Dean’s hands twitched and his arms jerked but the straps held them in place. “No Dean.” Lucifer chided lightly, “Bitches are wet holes for their studs to use and breed. If you want to come learn to come on a knot. Now be a good girl and let your stud fuck that cunt of yours full.”

He patted Dean’s head and watched Bones turn them ass to ass. The tug of the dog’s knot on Dean had a gasp escaping and a whimper. “Please Master.”

“If you catch soon I’ll milk your little cock until you’re dry.”

Then of course he’d let his dogs fuck and knot Dean’s pliant body. The whimpers and gasps were delightful to listen to. And Dean’s sounds always seemed to excite his dogs.

Bones’s knot popped free and the dog’s semen hit the floor. “Good boy.” He praised his dog and went to bring in another stud. They were going crazy in the other room having heard Dean and no doubt being able to scent a bitch in Heat.

Lucifer was going to have every single one of his dogs knot Dean once, give his bitch a short break and start the process over. He had a good schedule set up. If Dean didn’t catch this first Heat it wouldn’t be for lack of trying.

The second dog was a Saint Bernard, Duke, who mounted Dean with little fanfare and proceeded to fuck his bitch hard. Each forward thrust had Dean grunting, body shoved up and high, needy whines filled the air.

It went much the same way as Bones’s knotting with Dean left hanging and almost sobbing with need. His bitch’s Heat would be demanding days of being fucked and Lucifer was sure the ache in Dean’s cock was getting near unbearable.

During Jack’s turn Dean came completely untouched on the dog’s cock fucking into him viciously. There was a howl as Dean’s orgasm ripped through him and afterwards Dean lay there limply, panting and gasping, while Jack fucked him through it and shoved his knot inside with a growl.

Lucifer continued to cycle the dogs out until each had taken a turn knotting up Dean’s cunt and his bitch’s hole was sloppy.

It was days of Dean getting bred by all of Lucifer’s big dogs saw the end of Dean’s first Heat. His bitch’s hole was fucked wide open, leaking the copious amounts of semen the dogs had filled him with and Lucifer could see scratch marks along Dean’s sides from where the dogs had gripped him.

“If you didn’t catch we’ll induce Heat again. Give your body a chance to recover.” Lucifer guided Dean into the bathroom after he shoved a plug inside to scrub him down. He made sure all of the semen from Dean’s breeding was washed away, at least what wasn’t locked inside Dean’s plugged ass.

But there was no need to worry about inducing a second Heat so soon. A little over two weeks later the doctor confirmed Dean was carrying his first litter of puppies and regular checkups would be needed to make sure Dean could successfully whelp his first litter.

 


End file.
